Scars of Yesterday
by Hyper Riceball
Summary: The zodiac curse from seven-year-old Yuki's point of view (Sorry! I suck at summaries; the story's a lot better!)
1. Wandering

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket. I just write fics about it with NO profit intention whatsoever.  
  
By the way, Yuki's seven years old in this. You can assume how old the others are by that information. I guess Akito's nine.  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
*YUKI'S P.O.V*  
  
I could feel the rain pounding down on me. The sky was black and etched with gray clouds as I shuffled silently down the empty streets, my kimono a damp mixture of fabric, water, and blood. My shoulders stung with pain but I continued running forward.  
  
This was the night I was going to escape. Run away from that dreadful Sohma estate. I felt like a little mouse, running onward in an endless race away from its cage. A race that would never end no matter how fast the mouse ran, because the mouse was trapped.  
  
Run, little mouse, run.  
  
I felt relieved when I saw I was almost to the outer gate. Go through there, I thought, and you'll be free. Free and away from the cage.  
  
I wondered if I'd be missed. Then I realized how stupid a thought that was. There was no way my parents would miss me. Not when I knew that they had already tried to abandon me once before, tried to leave me behind on a train somewhere in inner Tokyo. They hated me. Already having a cursed son, there was no need for them to have another. Especially not a child of the Rat. It would be too much work.  
  
I cringed as the crazy wind, its cold hands grasping at my clothes, lightly tickled the bleeding cut on my back. The cut was new, made only several minutes before I bolted.  
  
Do you really want to know what happened? Okay.  
  
I had been wandering about the main house, something I wasn't permitted to do, because I had had horrid insomnia. A walk usually calmed me down, especially after an exciting day of play with Kagura like today. Kagura was very close to me. We often would play hide-and-seek throughout the gardens, our small giggling faces hidden behind the dark trunk of a cherry blossom tree.  
  
Now our playdate was over. It was around midnight now, and it seemed I was the only one awake. I paced the halls quietly, being sure not to let my breath get too loud. It would be a real pain if I woke up anyone.  
  
I decided to go to the kitchen and get a quick glass of water. As I headed silently down the hallway, I stepped on a loose board in the floor. A loud squeak echoed through the halls. I froze. If that squeak had been heard, I would almost definetely be caught.  
  
Perhaps it was time to head back to my room. I held my breath and pivoted my body to the direction I had come from. My eyes darted nervously back and forth, and I was tempted to shush my heart, since it was beating so hard I thought I could hear it from a mile away.  
  
I looked over my shoulder anxiously. There was nothing but pure darkness, and it seemed impossible that I had just been walking through there. I slowly turned my head forward again to make sure I was going the right way. Anyone could get lost in this place no matter how long you've lived there, it's so big.  
  
I collided with something.  
  
I looked up quickly to see what I had bumped into. My heart nearly stopped. It was the all too familiar pale skin, the dark scraggly hair, the maroon robe slipping down one shoulder. It was the gray eyes. Those gray eyes that seemed so distant yet would often get closer than necessary.  
  
It was Akito.  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Val: Whatcha think of it? Please R & R, even flames make me squeal with delight! Yeah, yeah, I know, I have the time-scheme all jumbled. See, where we left off is more of a flashback, remember? The actual part that's happening is the part in the rain at the begininnng. Sorry for any confusion there 


	2. Bleeding

DISCLAIMER: Dunnown it.  
  
I'm hoping today's chapter gets to be a lil bit longer. ^^;  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
I could just about feel my fear spilling out of my ears it was so heavy.  
  
Terrified as a trapped rat, I watched as his hand reached out and stroked my hair. "Yuki." he whispered, "You are very loud. You woke me up." I knew what was coming next, so I looked frantically around for an exit. It was too dark to see beyond a few feet of me.  
  
"Perhaps you need to be re-educated. You've been told many times that you aren't allowed to stray at night."  
  
He smirked. I hated that smirk. Actually, I was in very deep fear of that smirk. When that little smirk showed itself, I knew I was in trouble. My breath rattled in fear. "I'll.go back to my room.I will."  
  
"No, you don't quite understand yet." I tried to ignore the fact that he was stroking my hair. "I think you should come with me so I can teach you a lesson. One you won't forget this time."  
  
Without allowing a response, he grabbed my arm and jerked me down the dark hallway. Before long we reached the room I knew more than I knew my own name. I never struggled to escape; I knew not to, struggling would only make Akito angry. He gently pushed me inside.  
  
The room was in sheer darkness. No windows, no lights, nothing. Instinctively I hurried to the farthest corner, knowing that running in the direction I had come was futile. I heard the click of the door locking. My chest got that harsh feeling; the feeling that something familiarly bad is going to happen. I don't know if you've ever felt that, but if you have, you understand.  
  
I couldn't see Akito, but I knew he was advancing towards me. I could hear every one of his breaths like they were roars. The floorboards creaked under him. Hearing the creaks coming closer, I curled my body into a ball and tensed up for what I knew was coming.  
  
"You seem to disobey me a lot more than usual lately, Yuki." The voice said. I still couldn't see him, but my ears told me he was directly in front of me. "I don't like when you disobey me. Or when you wander around the House looking for means of escape," he added.  
  
His voice was a frightening thing. It would stay very low and calm, as if he was politely explaining matters to you. You'd never expect it to be very loud or vicious. That was the scary part. Then he would snap, and it would be so easy to forget he ever used such a gentle tone with you.  
  
Suddenly I felt the whip crack at my side. I whimpered and huddled into a smaller ball, being sure to protect my head from Akito's whip. That whip had a mind of its own. Whenever I saw it apart from Akito, I still distanced myself from it, afraid it would strike of its own accord.  
  
I tucked myself in more to protect the front of me, but that only made my back side vulnerable. Although Akito wasn't making any sound, I could somehow tell he was enjoying all of this with that sick little mind of his. I was also very surprised that my clothes were still on me, though.  
  
Crack.  
  
I knew I should be used to this by now, but it was impossible to get accustomed to. As I felt it crack again, this time on my back, I squeezed out a tiny yelp. I noticed his pause. Then I felt the whip strike again, harder this time. If you've ever been spanked with a belt before, think of that pain times ten and put it on your back. My tears started flowing. I couldn't control them, and I wanted to more than anything right then. If Akito knew I was crying, he'd find more fun in this.  
  
I knew immediately when I had started bleeding. The pain was unbelievable.  
  
Crack.  
  
I wailed.  
  
He stopped. But I knew he didn't stop because I wailed. He stopped because he was done with this.  
  
I panted, my eyes watery and half-closed. The door opened slightly and a tiny bit of light came in from the corridor. Akito's voice was back to being calm again, as if none of this had ever happened.  
  
As if there wasn't a bleeding cut on my back.  
  
"Have you learned yet Yuki? I think I'll walk you back to your bedroom now."  
  
Although I would've rather been anywhere else at the time than with Akito, I nodded, not wanting to disobey him in fear of sudden anger. Akito was like a sleeping attackdog. Don't provoke him and he will leave you alone.  
  
Unless you're me that is. .so maybe that wasn't a very good analysis.  
  
I stood up, shaking severely, and walked over to the doorway. The pain was so great it caused me to slouch over. I looked up at Akito, searching his gray eyes for some sort of reason, some sort of answer, to why he always did this to me. I could find nothing in his cold stare.  
  
He closed the door behind us, took me by the hand, and led me down the hallway. Until next time, I thought to myself.  
  
I could tell Akito was tired, and his cold pale hand was barely grasping mine.  
  
That's when it hit me. Akito wasn't grasping me.  
  
I bolted.  
  
My legs are small and still growing, so they weren't very fast, but I had the chance to gain some distance before Akito realized he had lost me. I often like to wonder what his face looked like, to see me go dashing off into the darkness, the darkness that shielded me from his view. He would've obviously been surprised. I didn't want to look back though. I ran.  
  
Out the front door I ran. Through the gardens. Over the little traditional- Japanese bridge. I was headed toward the main gate.  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Val: I tried my best describing re-education. And don't kill me for this, but it was FUN! Wahahaha I enjoy torturing that little rodent! Akito's my favorite character, so you betcha I had fun with this chapter. ^^ Next chapter: Yuki meets someone that he had no idea would change his life forever. 


End file.
